


A Happy Ending

by captainvaughnstump



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainvaughnstump/pseuds/captainvaughnstump
Summary: This is an alternate ending to Kitty Vaughn Stump.





	A Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laudanum_cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/gifts).



> Thank you to everyone who supported the story and read from start to finish. Gifting it to my biggest supporters. Laudanum_cafe, Lindsey and Lily- Ella have supported me so much and I'm so grateful.

 

I chose to drive because on a plane I would be alone in my thoughts. I had a focus on something with driving, at least. And the nine year old in my backseat gave me something to hold on to.

 

 

 

In all the emotions I was feeling, I'd forgotten to let mom know I was coming. She was surprised to see me and Bronx pull in her driveway, but she was happy to see us.

 

 

 

"Hello son, it's good to see you. Where's Patrick and Kitt?"

 

 

 

"Bronx and I wanted a little vacation."

 

 

 

"Oh okay." She said, catching my drift. "Bronx Mowgli Wentz, what are you doing?!" Mom asked.

 

 

 

I turned to look at what my son was up to. He was running through the yard, trying to catch a frog, throwing dirt across the yard. I put my palm against my forehead, chuckling.

 

 

 

"Son, try to not destroy Nana's yard. I'm gonna go talk to her. You behave."

 

 

 

"Yes Daddy." He smiled, going off to chase the frog.

 

 

 

I followed mom into the home I'd spent my entire childhood in. It still smelled the way it had all those years ago. It was comforting.

 

 

 

We went into the kitchen and sat down. Mom had tea and cookies sitting out. I figured we had interrupted her snack.

 

 

 

"Son, you know you can't get anything by me. What happened?"

 

 

 

Momma pushed her chair back enough that she could relax a little and I spent the next thirty minutes explaining everything.

 

 

 

After I finished, I sat back and sighed.

 

 

 

Mom shook her head, trying to wrap it all.

 

 

 

"So Patrick isn't...?"

 

 

 

"No mom. That's why he passed out. He had a miscarriage onstage."

 

 

 

"I never knew."

 

 

 

"Neither did I. But now I lost him.."

 

 

 

"Baby you haven't lost him. You've loved that boy ever since you saw him in those stupid old man socks. And he loves you just as much. It'll work out, I promise. I love you son. Go call him. I'll get Bronx ready for bed."

 

 

 

"Thank you." I whimpered, pulling her into a hug.

 

 

 

My bedroom was the exact same as it had been in high school. The same twin beds stared back at me mockingly. It was who I was. Two twin beds split apart. I couldn't help but think how Patrick was sleeping by his self.

 

 

 

I checked my phone for the first time since I left. 1 _000 twitter notifications_ the screen read. I flicked it open, entered my password and clicked on the blue square.

 

 

 

Nothing but comments asking on Patrick's health.

 

 

 

_Patrick is OK I promise. Health issues related to exhaustion. He is recovering at home.  I tweeted, clearing the air._

 

 

 

Within a few minutes, the likes filled up my feed. Comments like _glad he is OK and hope he heals soon._

 

 

 

One comment in particular caught my interest. A news article someone tagged me in.

 

 

 

The headline burned into my soul. Somehow in less than two days, the news had spread.

 

 

 

_"A representative of Patrick Stump has released a statement saying he and his husband, Fall Out Boy front man Pete Wentz have split up."_

 

 

 

The article was shared and shared, each time with me tagged. I ignored it, closing my phone and choosing sleep over calling Patrick.

 

 

 

My phone rang at 3 p.m., waking me up. Ashlee.

 

 

 

"Hey ash."

 

 

 

"You and Patrick split up?"

 

 

 

"Yeah.. Me and B are at mom's. I'll bring him back to you soon."

 

 

 

"Actually we are supposed to be celebrating Jagger's birthday today. I'll come pick him up."

 

 

 

"Okay. See you later."

 

 

 

Mom knocked on the door, pushing it open.

 

 

 

"I was wondering when you'd wake up. Patrick called."

 

 

 

"Oh." I said, choking. "I'll call him back later."

 

 

 

"I love you Petey." Mom said, leaving the room.

 

 

 

I unlocked my phone once again, dismissing all notifications.

 

 

 

The dialpad sounds seemed a million times louder than they usually did as I typed in the phone number I'd memorized a decade ago.

 

 

 

It rang twice before he picked up. I could hear the tears in his voice before he spoke.

 

 

 

"They rescheduled the test." He said.

 

 

 

"When to?"

 

 

 

"Yesterday."

 

 

 

"Why are you so upset Patrick? We know he's the father."

 

 

 

"Pete..." He sighed. "The court said that because I was on hormone treatments, I might be unstable."

 

 

 

"Okay what does that mean?"

 

 

 

"Nothing, hopefully. I gotta go."

 

 

 

"I love you Patrick. Everything will be okay."

 

 

 

"I know honey. I love you. Two more days, then come home. I still need to clear my head. But I want you home. I'm sorry."

 

 He hung up, and I burst into tears once again. I cried so hard, for so long, I fell asleep. I slept through Ashlee picking Bronx up. I slept until ten the next night.

 

 

 

My whole family was giving me space. I packed up my things around two and geared up to go home. My phone buzzed from across the room and I grabbed it to check the message _._

 

 

 

_@_   _ _patrickstump mentioned you in a tweet__

 

 

 

__He__ _ _hasn't__ _ _used__ _ _his__ _ _twitter__ _ _in__ _ _years__  I thought to myself.

 

 

 

I opened it to see what it was, curiosity peaking _._

 

 

 

__As__ _ _many__ _ _of__ _ _you__ _ _know,__ _ _less__ _ _than__ _ _six__ _ _months__ _ _ago I married__ _ _the__ _ _love__ _ _of__ _ _my__ _ _life. @petewentz__ _ _has__ _ _been__ _ _such a__ _ _constant__ _ _for__ _ _me, I__ _ _knew__ _ _it c_  _ _ _ouldn't__ _ _be__ _ _anyone__ _ _else. If__ _ _it__ _ _wasn't__ _ _for Gabe Saporta__ _ _driving__ _ _my__ _ _drunken__ _ _self__ _ _to__ _ _Pete's__ _ _house__ _ _at a__ _ _ridiculous__ _ _hour, we probably__ _ _wouldn't__ _ _have__ _ _ever__ _ _gotten__ _ _married.  I__ _ _trusted__ _ _Pete__ _ _with__ _ _one__ _ _of__ _ _my__ _ _biggest__ _ _secrets,__ _ _and__ _ _now__ _ _I'm__ _ _trusting__ _ _the__ _ _world.__ _I was born in April of 1984._ _But I wasn't born Patrick. I was born Lydia Marie Stump._   _A few years ago, I started testosterone shots, but decided to stop because of side effects. At a party celebrating the release of Infinity On High, I hooked up with a stranger. And I got pregnant. I kept it a secret, dealt with it alone, until moving in with my husband. He was the biggest help ever. I delivered a  beautiful girl named Harlee Kitt Stump- Wentz two months ago. Shortly after, I passed out on stage and ended up in the hospital. This was because I had miscarried Pete's baby, and complications left me weak. After leaving the hospital, I was so stressed that I asked Pete to move out. During the couple of days he was gone, I lost myself. Pete and I have reconciled and he is coming home. Thank you to everyone for supporting the band. I'm sorry for the secrets._

 

 

 

I pulled up the comment tab, smiling.

 

 

 

_@patrickstump_ _I'm_ _coming_ _home_ _baby._ _I'll_ _see_ _you_ _soon._

 

 

 

I closed my phone, loaded my car and kissed my family. I had a husband to get home to.

 

 

 

The long drive blurred my mind and I was running on adrenaline. I was exhausted by the time I got to my house. I went straight in and crawled in the bed, falling asleep as soon as I did. Patrick could wait until the morning.

 

 

 

The next morning, I woke up and walked through my house. It worried me when I couldn't find Patrick, but I found him curled up in Kitt's room, on the floor. I laid down beside him and curled up. Everything was okay.


End file.
